Until the End of Time
by ForeignBelle13
Summary: The letter...that infamous letter that tore a family apart, a daughter and her mother unknowingly. In Callum's POV we see what was going through his mind that day in his cellar...[ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything that you can recognize**

**Until the End of Time**

_** Yours till the day I die and beyond**_

_** --Callum**_

I stared down at my confession, the crisp black ink that etched across the raggedy pages. A hint of selfishness punching me in the stomach as I let out every deep secret that'd been haunting me for years and would surely do the same for the rest of eternity…unless…

I couldn't do this to her. Every time I blinked her warm brown eyes looked at me longingly from the back of my head as if she needed me when it was the other way around entirely. I need her to know this…I need her…I need her to be happy and no matter the truth that laid down before me I couldn't let this letter get to her.

The pain that she would feel after she reads it, even if I die before it gets to her, would be too much to bear. Each tear that fell down her beautiful face and every inch of despair I'd seen had all been my fault and I'll be damned before I let that happen again. But…if I wanted her to be happy, to live life…then I would have to do just that one last time.

The vision of our first kiss flashed into my mind even bringing a smile to my face even as I sit here nearing tears for one of the first times in my life. My heart began beating as flashes of every moment we'd spent together crossed my mind all the way to her screaming face in the flashing rose garden just days ago. In that second I'd just come to the gruesome and horrid fact that I won't see Sephy ever again…and that pain was worst that any I'd ever felt.

I know that I should feel horrible that the very last face I want to see on this earth is not my mother's but, Persephone Hadley's and that was all. I loved my mom, she was and is my backbone, the reason I have the courage right now to acknowledge the fact that it's too late and face it. But, Sephy, she _is_ more than that…the gravity that holds me down, the first ray of sun after a harsh winter, the ray of hope that can shatter a cold heart. The only thing I fear right here and now…is neither the hangman's noose nor the hard face of the executioner…it's that she'll continue life in a hard shell and that is my only fear.

I take another glance at my letter, a plague of foreboding filling me. My fear was that I'll lose her and her heart will become as cold as mine was all because of my mistakes, my idiotic choices. The most recent that turned into the happiest moment of my life, when I'd finally reached sanctuary in a war driven world, but that choice even if I sit here on death row was no mistake at all. It seemed that it was the very point of my existence. To hold her to me, her smile that made an uproar of love take over my whole body and mind in a nanosecond, the desire that ran through me like never before every time I glanced at any inch of her body, and it seemed at that moment that every hint of grief or pain I'd had at any time was gone. Not forgotten but, simply was never there in the first place.

If I hadn't made that final decision the filled every empty hole inside me then I would've never had my child. I know I'll never see Ryan or Callie Rose but, the fact that years from now _my _child will be born. Their brown or gray eyes staring up at the most beautiful woman in the world and if though they wouldn't be able to see me…hopefully they would know I was looking down at them and hopefully it would bring a smile to their face.

I stared again at the paper, my smile fading. I need her to be happy no matter what it caused me. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, every inch of her was the reason that I hadn't given up years ago and when I thought I'd finally lost her, that day her car sped away from me, that was when the hope died in me…there was no reason for anything.

_I don't want her to become how I was…_how I would've remained if it wasn't for her. And that's why I have to do this…no matter how much it would hurt me. Even if I would have to clench my teeth so tight to even write the lie out. A familiar sense of someone watching me surfaced as I took one last look at the truth.

I twisted to look behind me, my hands clenching and unclenching. With the imagined picture of Sephy and my unborn child, I knew what I had to do.

With tears filling my eyes, I crumpled up the paper and tossed it. I stared at it debating with myself but too quickly for regret to hit me. I turned to the clean sheet of paper as I began to write the most destructive fib that could cross my mind.

With each written out insult, I could feel my heart crack each and every time, but behind every one I screamed in the back of my mind…_I love you Sephy._

_**SC**_

_**SC**_

_**SC**_

_**Hiya! Hope ya liked…I know it was short…oh well. This was an impulse kind of fic because I was ecstatic when I saw there was finally a Noughts and Crosses fandom so literally a fic just ran into my mind and I wrote this. I might just do another fic sort of like this so tell me what you think, and I know you guys probably noticed that Callum doesn't sound like he did exactly in N&C but, that because I feel like various things (the L.M.. , the people he has killed, etc.) I thought that he'd matured a lot during those years and I wanted this to show how much…Please Review!!!!**_

_**P.S: Has anyone else noticed what Callum and Edward Cullen (from the Twilight series, of course) have in common? They both thought that telling the woman they love they didn't love them when they left would help them move on faster? What wrong with them!? sigh Still love them! **_

_**R.I.P. Callum McGregor**_


End file.
